Rainbow factory (full version coming soon)
by WhiteRabbit FNAFW
Summary: Welcome kids perants teens to the one and only rainbow factory making dreams and magic since walt died!


THIS IS A FANFIC: this contains gore, mutilated bodys, death, and cursing. This story has characters from the 'Five Nights at Freddy's' series, and is based off the horror song 'The Rainbow Factory' and 'The Pegasus Device'

"Hello viewers! Welcome to the one, and only, RAINBOW FACTORY! Where dreams and magic come to life! We have animatronics from Fazbear Entertainment, Afton Robotics, Candys and Co, and many more from around the world! We have more than 50,000 Hotel rooms in our floating palace of fun! We have rides, stores, candy, and plenty of activities! Come on up to the Rainbow Factory! Where we're making dreams and fantasy since walt died!

I woke up with a surprising crave for breakfast which isn't something i'd crave very often. The TV was on, on it was the commercial for the Rainbow Factory. I sat up on my bed and grabbed the box of Mike and Ikes I was eating last night. I got out of bed with the box in my hand, I poured a few out and threw them into my mouth. I started chewing and i grabbed my wrench, tool bag, hard hat, and put on my rainbow factory employee badge. I walked over to my hotel room door and started walking down the hall. I stopped at the elevator control panel, I pressed the lobby button. While I waited for the elevator, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I had gotten a message. I tapped on it and swiped open to my messages. It was my boss or at least, that's what we all called him. No one's seen him unless there being fired, and those who get fired aren't seen again. I looked at my message, it said "I need you in my office the vent systems are offline again and I need them back on." I shivered hoping I wasn't going to get fired. I texted back back a reply, "I'll be there as soon as possible sir!" The elevator opened a family was inside. "What floor?" They asked.

"Lobby please" I said. the man who asked was about 60, at least, I assumed he was. He was bald with a cane. I don't think he knew how the elevators worked here. he tapped the wall thinking there was a button. I walked in, curious that the fact they brought an old man to a childrens theme park. I didn't bother to think about it. I looked down at my leg to see a girl about 7 holding a fredbear plush she was tugging on my jeans. "Hm?" i said with question in my tone. "Do you work with Freddy?" she said in a cute little voice. I kneeled down to get to her level "Yes, yes i do. D'you like freddy?" she nodded with a smile going ear to ear. I reached into my tool bag and pulled out a small little pin with Freddy's head on it, and buttoned it on her overalls. She smiled. "Thanks miss!" she said looking at the pin. I smiled, "No problem." I stood back up and my phone went off. "You've got mail!" I swiped my phone to open it. It was the boss again. The door opened before I could start reading the message. I walked out and looked down at my phone. I looked up to see the hotel manager staring at me with a blank annoyed face. "Smile employee…" I smiled and walked away. I walked over to a train that led to the meeting room. Only a handful of people were waiting there, most with frowns and tearing up. A man waiting for the train ran up to me, "GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN! R-" a man in a tux and glasses put his hand over the man's mouth and dragged him to the train that had just arrived. I walked in with an upset feeling in my stomach. I walked into the tube like train system more commonly known as the Expired Tube Cart. Expired, as in you're fired. I, on the other hand, just call it the tube. I looked down at my phone. I had a new message along with the other one I had gotten earlier. I read the one from my boss first, "Good..." not much of a reply i'll say. I backed out of the messages from the contact listed 'BossMan' I laughed in my head. I had a text from another manager "The puppet's cords were vandalized. By those little shits again. I'll need you to come by and fix them when you can. Preferably very soon." I texted him that i had a job to do for the boss. He quickly texted "..." back, I didn't reply. The train started moving. I had just now realized how weird it is to have a train in a lobby. It's been said that the train had the capability to travel faster than a Tesla. The train, living up to the rumor, started moving faster and faster. I sat down and buckled up. I turned to the guy next to me while putting my phone in my pocket. He stared at me with red bloodshot eyes, his pupils wide. He looked as if he had been doing drugs. I immediately assumed that's why he was getting fired. He smiled, I smiled back. It was a small smile with worry on my face. I turned fiddling with my mini screwdriver while I kicked my feet back and forth. The train came to a stop lunging my body forwards from the impact of the stop. I moved to the back of my seat and unbuckled. I waited for the door to open. A small screen that was in the corner of the train lit up with a freddy fazbear head on it. "Thank you for serving afton robotics or fazbear entertainment. fellow engineer, or rainbow factory employee, you have either been called here, or are about to be terminated. The names of the terminated will now be listed, Victor Hitchman, Derek Dailies, Neil Hammers. Thank you for serving please walk out. now anyone on the cart that was not listed please wait for instruction after your former peers leave." I stood there glad my name wasn't listed. The 3 men left, one a teen crying "Oh God... Please help me…" I scratched my head. I don't know why it was such a big deal. They just go home and they find a new job. It's not that big of a deal. They left the doors closed "Thank you for waiting. Employee scanning will now commence. to make sure your the right employee. Scanning… Welcome Scarlit Garson. You are here to fix the ventilation shafts in the control room." The doors opened, "Please do not go anywhere else. Thank you." The man on the intercom, or computer stopped talking and the tv shut off. I walked out, looking for the room I needed to be in. There was a map on the wall, I looked at it to find the control room. It was a few rooms ahead not that far, maybe a ten minute walk. i could use some exercise i cracked my neck and started walking to the control room.

Chapter 1

Repair and share

I was surprisingly tired. There was a bathroom nearby with a water fountain, so i slowly inched over while sweating. I bent over and pushed the bar down to activate the water pipes. The water hit my face. i closed my eyes and put my fists over my eyelids rubbing the water out. "CRAP!" i opened my eyes still somewhat burning, i nealed back down closing my eyes just incase and started to drink then the water shut of "Oh for christ's sake.." I turned around and walked over to the control room door. There was another tv screen with Freddy's face on it. "Welcome Employee, the shaft has something inside blocking most of the air. We have shut off the fans for you to crawl inside. You will repair these as fast as possible the vents can only stay off for an estimate of 5 minutes. Please begin now." I pulled out my screwdriver and started panicking slightly. i unscrewed the bolts to the shaft one by one i moved the shaft frame over and perched it onto the wall, and started to crawl inside the vent. i crawled forwards then took a right and to my surprise i had found what was blocking it. but i didn't expect what i saw. it was a freddy body and mask covered in blood, oil, or something. i didn't think about it i grabbed the parts where there wasn't fluids and crawled out the air turning back on made a humming noise i assumed it was the generator sending power to the fans. A strong amount of wind blew me right out of the vent shaft i landed on my butt and threw the parts on the floor in anger "Really?!" The man on the intercom came back on. "Well done employee please take these to the incinerator room as soon as possible, and don't tell or talk about what you saw or you will be fired immediately. Have a nice day!" I attached the frame back on and screwed the bolts which had gotten scattered across the floor, from the air. I flipped the vent panels down to have less air in my face. I picked up the body and mask, put my screwdriver back on my belt, and headed for the incinerator room. For some reason it was only a few minutes away thankfully. I was tired of crawling and walking. i walked and walked. there were posters with the words, 'FUN TIME' or 'ROCK ON' with bonnie, chica, or another branded food company with animatronics i had reached the door and opened it slowly there was an intense heat that burst into my face i opened the door and dragged the costume pieces into the incinerator I threw each piece in. They burnt and the smell of almost a burning corpse started to arrive. I was weirded out like anyone that had just found a suit covered in blood would be. I started to walk away trying to forget what just happened. it was probably just a misunderstanding! I hope… i wanted to convince myself that this was just a prank or something i walked down the corridors to the elevator that was next to the incinerator… "THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR!?" "CMON" i didn't worry about it i pressed the button and it opened this was an older elevator it actually had buttons to send me to floor to floor i was weirded out i haven't seen a low grade elevator in years at least the years i've worked here i didn't care all that much i pressed the button to return me to the surface to one section of the island known as pugsus island the elevator started to move up i started to hear noises "AAAGH HE-HEL" i backed up a few steps not wanting to know what i just heard the elevator cracked and stopped i had the urge to pry open the doors. i did, i follow my instincts. i opened my bag and pulled out a standard issue animatronic and all purpose crank i stuck it in the crack line of the elevator door and prayed open the double electronic doors it was harder than i expected i managed i had a lot of strength thanks to my engineering skills which require lots of strength i walked out to a huge pool of multi colored water there were giant racks with people and animatronics they were being undressed and cut open they were using syringes and saws and plenty other devices one guy on the rack was still alive bleeding out with half of his head opened up "OH GOD AAGH WHY!" it was one of the employees that were fired this is why they were so worried about getting fired i looked over there was a separate tank labeled Taste of rainbows that was what the drinks were called one rack moved on a separate cable to the taste of rainbows pool and was slid off into the pool then a small tank labeled Rainbow mix i think that's what everyone's been drinking witch scared me we've been drink blood and body parts… i looked back at the massive tank Labeled rainbow pool under the words rainbow pool it said multi purpose fuel a brown withered and jacked up version of freddy walked out onto a catwalk and looked out into the distance of the i walked back hiding behind a wall i knew i need to keep this all to myself till i can find help and i assume high authority like the hotel manager know about this the employees i saw up on the racks where managers and shop owners so i assumed they blabbed to one and other there was a stairwell outside on the catwalk but that thing would see me i looked back he was gone just in case i opened up my bags and took my bandage kit out and raped my face up i was spinning it like a spider i pulled my hair up at the same time knowing it would haunt me later i ran out on the metal catwalk trying to be light as a feather to try not to make a sound i stopped to see another elevator with a silver plak that said factory Security only i knew it didn't matter it's a life or death situation i opened it swiping my rainbow factory employee badge on it it let me through me it's most likely because i have access to everything since i have engineer privileges which was a great benefit it open up i saw a foot in the bottom of the elevator my eyes widened i threw myself into the wall a faded blue endoskeleton of bonnie walked out the opposite way thank god he did i ran inside the elevator before it closed i this was another outdated elevator but all the buttons led to the all the different theme parks i needed to get to fredbears revamped diner to fix the puppet i pushed fredbears the elevators walls fung down into a giant platform on cables and railing it moved forward it started to get faster and went left and right it stopped then the walls flipped up and the elevator want up it was a huge network under the flying island they have access to everything at any time and can be there faster than flash! I started to panic i realized i needed to tear the bandage off my face i started ripping it off the doors opened the manager/owner of the revamped fredbears William afton was waiting for me he look at me like i was crazy i came up with a stupid excuse "It's a new fashion trend, its a girls thing i flipped my hair in his face while i walked over to the prize corner where the puppet was she was my favorite animatronic hear her voice is so calming when she tells stories i don't know i walked over to the box and opened it up the puppet was sitting there lifeless i picked her up gently trying not to break the delicate endoskeleton she has I knew plenty about the models and tech and series of the animatronics william liked me for that i was his "best handy girl" is what he called me i layed the puppet on the table next to my the girl that was in the elevator earlier was watching me she walked over and watched me repair the puppet "Miss" "yes" i said in a sweet caring voice "Is she gonna be ok?" "yeah she'll be fine, some bully just cut here cords, again.." "Those meanies!" she said while crossing her arms she looked over to see the kids tampering with funtime freddy she ran over i ran to stop her she ran over to the and yelled "STOP!" the two boys looked over "Oh look it's a retard looking for attention" one boy walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck and punched her eye and then kicked her down to the floor the other boy ran over and started kicking her i ran over and pulled out my taser and taser the two kids the both fell and shaking at the same time i kneeled down to the girl and picked her up bye the head "ARE YOU OK!?" she mumbled a few random words she was dilerouse william ran over "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" "Those kids who cut the puppets cords opened funtime freddy open and beat the poor girl she needs a doctor or something i don't know i haven't ever witnessed this kinda stuff!" "I should have kicked them out of rainbow factory days ago they've beat up and dismantled a few animatronics already they'll be sued for the damage and physical abuse" "good" " i'll take her i know where to find a doctor" "ok" i said hesitantly i just realized she was most likely going to be used for that rainbow pool, thing i needed to find out more and have someone help me do it i can't do this alone… "I need you to do the night shifts this week" "Woah where's the girl how'd you get here so fast and why?" "she's in good hands and because our nightguard quite" "Why?" "None of your concern" he handed me a hat a flashlight and some clothes and a tablet a new taser and a gun? And a few other random trinkets He moved his head toward my ear "Stop this madness he didn't quite i fired him you saw the rainbow pool no one has if you got down there and got out alive then you can do it again this place should have died years ago" "what?" "leave" "wh-" he pushed me out " meet me in my office at 11:30 we will talk there" i nodded i assumed he was on my side "what about the girl and those two boys" "the boys will be sent to the pool i don't want to send them but my cover will be blown and ill be sent there myself the girl i'll take care of those boys deserve a cruel fate anyways" he shoved me out the door and closed it on me and went off talking to a guy in orange i brushed it off the guy what william said i need to remember i pulled out my phone and typed up what he said incase i forgot my phone went off i finished up and went to my recent messages it was an unknown number "Meet me in the toy shop up by the taste of Rainbow drinks and ice cream parlor"

I looked up and turned both ways to see if anyone was near by i put my phone in my pocket and walked off to the toy shop I walked a few feet away from the diner i opened the door to the glorious toy store william had his back against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth while smoking on the other side i walked over to him "Duel wielding now are we?" "Quiet" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back room he opened the door titled Parts and Services he closed and locked it behind us some animatronics where in the room with us deactivated though so I thought each one stood up Eyes glowed motors revving with life "The-" "WHAT THEY TURNED ON BY THEMSELVES?" "SHH CALM DOWN!" I shook my head and walked up to one of them it was an off printed animatronic there was one next to him they had black eyes though and brown leather and a withered body Parts revealing their endoskeleton one of them taped my nose and smiled I smiled back :What are they?"

There souls of kids that I killed, Before you flip out here me out" i turned with a frightening look on my face "YOU WHAT" "SHHH Listen i was being controlled by a robot inside of my skin "HahaHahaha! THAT'S THE DUM-" He unbuttoned his shirt and a torn up purple skin revealed an endoskeleton inside his body "I'm barely alive" i backed up in fear "What are you" "I'm a wanted undead murderer from the 80's and stuffed the bodys of my victims inside animatronic suits and the kids souls took control of the robots and started killing people and shoving them into suits it progressed pretty far from there and now we're here" "Oh ok that's a lot" "So your a wanted dead man who kills kids" "I don't oh yeah a robot stuffed himself inside of me forgot about that" "HOW DO YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT!?" There's alot going on just let me introduce you and we'll talk more tonight after" "This is rat,cat,springbonnie the old one along with spring freddy then redbear and white Rabbit i saved them before they met the pegasus device The what yes we'll talk about that tonight they wanted to say hi to there savior there what your going to help us or ill tell the boss you saw something you shouldn't have seen i nodded I turned back go the six robotics children Just so you know there all 13-15 so they understand a lot more than most who have bared witnessed the brutal Pegasus Device Rat Hey I'm rat rat the rat he chuckled at the end And I'm cat Huha! I'm springbonnie how's it goin mate? Good you Great! I'm spring freddy! Hey I'm white Rabbit i may be white but I'm darker than you realize! Oh.. And I'm redhead red as I'm not your blood! Uhmm these two are murderers oh.. they won't hurt you though RIGHT yeah boss fine… now you should leave i have to take care of the diner Ok just go home if anyone asks for a job text the PGA what does that mean Purple guy approved gi Oh jeez

Chapter 2

Night 1 Let's go

Now the pegasus device is the thing that makes the capable drinks and such but Is used to make this fly And time color the flames to a color wheel the thing goes down this place falls what happens then the place has escape pods and escape helicopters and planes and such everyone will be fine but if we shut of the pegasus device which fuels the rainbow pool then the emergency fuel or emergency bodys will be dumped in witch will give the old fazbear crew to take us out and reset and reactivate the pegasus device but destroy or dispose of fazbear and the extra bodys then shut the power off this place will fall into oblivion MURAH- sorry I get to full of myself sometimes Ok let me get this straight there two separate things that run the place The Pegasus Device with those hospital beds on the cables that mutilate bodys then dump them into the pool which then the pool fuels the city Yes So whos the "fazbear crew"? The old dismantled versions of the original the very first group i killed they run the place under the command of my evil son he wanted to continue where I left off I've been pretending me and him good but I've been waiting for someone to see the place and escape without being seen i will help you so will the six animatronics as well I am recruiting a few others as well we will need an army to stop those four an army my to destroy just four robots There no robots there pure evil they have the strength to dent a tanks armour and have crazy speed there smart cleaver strong Strategic and work together They see what the other sees they work in a huge mind they know all and see all Damn Yeah there evil but my son he can destroy a tank he can take out those four with ease he controls freddy and once the leader of a group with loyal followers that person controls the rest freddy's the most powerful of the four springtrap and him work together they will hunt and kill till they die Man all your kids evil No Tom works here and he's a great guy he's helping me as we us i should say my baby girl huh.. I miss her so much she's been captured and torched by my son what's his name his real name is Michael he calls himself Springtrap Why Remember the springlock suits ya know the ones I had to ban because someone died inside one of them yeah my son died he was the reason they were decommissioned He made a clever name The suit was springbonnie he got springlocked Springtr- Yeah Yeah i get it sorry now there's another guy he wears orange his name's henry his daughter his the puppet that you keep fixing Really? Yep she's helping us and henry as well so anyone thats died is alive in the suits yes sirey Man this is all happening so fast I know just breath I started to exhale and inhale breathing is actually a coping skill i made for myself in therapy Now let's go to your office Ok also douse the vest and such fit yeah it's just a lot i was crowded by a bullet proof vest and a backpack and knee pads and shoulder pads and a helmet I'm going to take some of this off ok? Yeah I will admit I overdid it YA think.. Heh..

7 minutes later of undressing

There we go i holstered my pistol and crank and taser into separate spots on my belt I tied my hair up into a ponytail and straightened my freddy clip in my hair i put my hat on Okay ready yeah about that i can't stay here why? I have to keep my cover still springtrap expects me back at 12:00 so I can't help anyone with there night Guard shifts and that's when the park closes Oh.. I'm sorry Another person I forgot to mention I can't tell you his name his code name is tape man he left you some messages while another person I also forgot to mention phone guy still can't share the name least some stuff for you Oh ok so this is a full on rebellion huh yep sure is Also in public call me purple guy and If you see henry in the orange he's orange guy We were colors to stand out and are easy to remember Cool can i have one? Yeah.. Hehehe you can Cool! I jumped up and down clenching my fists like a kid You can be HandyMan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THAT WAS A GOOD ONE Honestly I like it Wait what? Yeah Oh ok then.. I gotta go before I get put into the rainbow pool for being late Ok Hey? I stopped Don't die he acid with a nervous smile and his pointer finger tips going back and forth I'LL TRY i said with a sarcastic voice he smiled and left i walked down the hall that led to a room with two shafts and a tv screen with a smile funtime freddy next to it with cords and drawings scattered around the room a tape player was sitting next to it with a phone and some papers with big letters that said FOR EMPLOYEE SCARLET

There was an book labled SURVIVAL GUIDE i skimmed through it all I started to yawn every now and then I played the tapes all just a bunch of basic stuff till it started to list the animatronics dismantled

SpringBonnie Climbs through vents and will try to enter through the door behind you shut it to prevent that flash your light at him in the vents

Dismantled and spring foxy will try to charge at you through the door and vents reverse puppet can't hurt you but she will deactivate your cameras distract her by playing audio cues the old night watch Skeleton T Rex, Rex or rexy will try to go through the vents to help you yes I said help you he's loyal and loves company he loves the women gender he was made that way he's confronted and often controlled by girls he is Easily offended if you tell him bad res or something he will cower in fear he won't fight unless he's protecting himself or others he is made to take orders as given and will give his life to protect you use your computer to check the cameras and play audio ques and to charge Rex he hasn't been charged in years it will take less than 3 hours good luck Scarlit i will introduce myself tomorrow these animatronics that are coming for you will kill you when they have the chance be smart and strategic and aren't evil they're being controlled by anger at night in reality they don't want to hurt you understand that good night godspeed… the tape ended the clock rang like an alarm it was loud smoke or steam came from the pipes above me then a voice over an intercom played Night one Begin

Activating animatronics Now..

What the hell?! I turned springbonnie was already there he walked further and further i pulled out my flashlight and flashed him he walked back and ran i turned spring foxy was nearly at the door I could hear his footsteps I ran to the door and dragged closed it he stopped almond banged on the door and screamed and moaned angrily there was a freddy mask in the corner that had a piece of paper it said use this one foxy if gets in i picked it up and crumpled the paper and threw it behind me and grabbed the mask and walked over to the desk and put it on the desk and turned springbonnie again I flashed him he ran I turned to the right shaft Foxy again he ran for me i put the mask on he stopped and turned around i turned to the left and flashed the light expecting spring bonnie no one i turned around he was at the door I tan over and made a face till i looked down at the wall a meter of sorts with a 100 and below it a 50 and under it 0 I didn't know what it meant till i noticed above it it said Doors power meter I opened the door it was at an estimate of 70% ok door power flash light CAMERAS i ran over to the desk and turned on the computer I clicked on the cameras the reverse puppet was on each one i assumed she already hacked them They were useless anyway I clicked on the tab titled REX it showed a camera of a skeleton t rex on a podium there was a button in the bottom that was labeled CHARGE i clicked it a bar popped up it started to fill up really slowly the clock said 12:55 i knew this would last a while…

2 and a half hours later

SHIT GET OFF THE DAMN CAMERAS YOU PUPPET WANNA BE i said in a frightened angry annoyed voice i found out the cameras were important after all cause apparently the poor excuse for a puppet also screws around with the door power and the cams are used to counter her so I can see where she is then use the audio ques to lure her away from the generator i got her to leave i clicked on the tab with Rex on it the bar was full! He was gone though AAAAAAAAH…! It came from the vents it was a dinosaur roar i flashed my light it was him he walked inside the room He made grunting noises While he walked in i chuckled he was funny he bent down shaking his tail like a dog with his jaw down i laughed and pet his head he started to kick his leg back and forth spring bonnie got in while I was distracted i rolled back in my chair the fell over in my chair the evil dismantled disfigured version of spring bonnie walked over clanking his metal feet against the metal floor he walked closer to me he picked me up by the neck i grabbed his arm to try to get his arm off my neck he was choking me i felt myself slowly letting go He screamed randomly and dropped me rexy ran over and tackled him a and tore his leather off his ears till his endoskeleton ears were left and roared in his face spring bonnie threw him off him and ran spring foxy was in the room watching he ran away to rexy saved me Thank you buddy i think we're gonna be best friends u picked him up and pet his head i walked over to a corner and pulled out my phone and played jurassic park on Netflix He did a little roar everything he saw dinosaur he was so cute i wanted to take him home with me i phased the movie he jumped out of my lap Hey buddy? He looked over wagging his tail Wanna come home with me he roared i took it as as yes I wanted to see what pg would say about it if it was as no i would still take him I pulled my phone out and dialed his number # Yeah What's up I'm busy# hey can I take Rex home with me, to keep as well? I said in a cute voice hoping he wouldn't say no Yeah just get the charger the one that says mobile Really!? Yeah he's scrap to me Rex started roaring i think he heard you Rex jumped up and knocked my phone from my hand and stomped on it NO NO! He backed up and looked down Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry ummm he stood there I tapped his nose he looked up and roared and waged his tail Oh you scared me.. I picked him up and started to walk to where he was deactivated i opened the door he followed i picked him up he snuggled into my arm i walked over to the charger and took out the mobile charger from the real charger i put it in my pocket and walked out Purple guy was waiting for me Hey you made it Yeah? Also this is anarchy THERE MENTAL THEY TRIED TO KILL ME REX HERE SAVED me i flipped my hair Sorry but i can't help you i made sure he would cmon im tired and wanna sleep at your place why my place so my stalker son doesn't watch me I KNOW YOUR WATCHING ME SHE'S ALIVE CAUSE SHE'S A GOOD EMPLOYEE CUNT! The intercom activated Watch it or else you'll be Fired Shut up Make me the intercom shut off c'mon he walked over to a wall and pressed a poster with freddy on he taped his nose and the wall started to shake the bricks fell from there wall an elevator was behind the wall What yeah it's my emergency exit oh ladies first i walked in still holding rex Purple guy followed me inside Level 501 nearest door to the apartment 599 the elevator doors closed As you wish mister afton thank you Vex Whos vex my computer wife Oh so your like plankton and shes- dont compare me to a kids show Sorry i chuckled He gave me a dirty look Are you really you really that lonely Sadly yes i'm stuck in my room most of the time playing portal 2 and team fortress 2 oh.. Yeah.. he sighed he pulled his phone out i shoved his hands down No what? Your not going to get out of this just leave me alone.. No dont worry im fine ok? I will your a cool guy Fine what what's so important eh? What's wrong that's all i wanna know i'm lonely you pointed that out already God i mean like why don't you socialize outside of work or around the island i did her name was DJ she was beautiful and just like me I see why you'd like her She was killed by the pegasus device OH im..sorry Its not your fault he was crying he stood there like he didn't know Hey your crying he put his hand onto his face so it appears i can't feel anything my skins rotten and decayed so i wouldn't know The elevator folded up and spread up WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON a red light on the elevators roof started ringing INTRUDER ABOARD ELEVATOR OVERRIDE ELEVATOR 7 ACCESSES CODE PG13 accesses code accepted the elevator stopped and opened up purple guy reached in his pocket and pulled 3 pill bottles out what is that oh these hehehe i call em poppers Oh your an addict great no they just put me to sleep cause i can't sleep anymore so i have to be forced by stuff put in my system they just taste like sweet tarts oh purple guy put his arm on my chest PERV! SHUT UP the lights flickered off that weird freddy was in the halls accompanied by the other three chica bonnie foxy they split up What are they doing here and why split up sure they'd cover more ground but there week alone do they know where alone? What? Shh just thinking out loud come on here put this on is that a mask? Yeah honestly i'm a thief i'll ask later good i put the mask on okay now we can act willy nilly c'mon i put on the mask while i ran following purple guy or william i was still debating what one i should call him stop freddy's here i do- freddy walked past us i was pushed against the wall again purple guy punched me over behind freddy he tugged me run now..! Freddy turned and then screamed i started running purple guy caught up with me i was about to tap rex to wake him up from his nap dont he won't help he'll get destroyed it's just a matter of running from them this is like a labyrinth and nothing me endless circles of fears while they chase cries of children that seem so near damn deep much yeah my middle school got me kicked i there he said with a smile ok stop this is another elevator i'm not saying a thing about where we're going why because there watching us ISN'T THAT RIGHT CUNT FOR A SON! The inter com did not respond he's there he opened the drywall revealing an elevator ok so i'm just going to pick one at random while not looking ok he nudged me forwards hey piss off will you i turned behind me foxy was running at us HURRY UP Why? He turned as well OH SHIT

I'M GOING TO COURT YOUR EYES OUT! SHIIT! He tapped the close button a thousand times at least it closed foxy wasnt near us thankfully the hall was long i turned bonnie was in the elevator WHAT THE HELL he screamed in my face rex woke up and roared at him he roared back scaring rex back into my arm aww buddy its ok HEY BITCH FOR A BUNNY I HAVE SOMEONE YOU WOULD WANT TO MEET HIS NAMES KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA BIIIITCH! I punched him in the face inside his face i had punched his endoskeleton head the elevator opened up and endo skeletons armed with guns with red eyes and sharp teeth came raining down On these things are weak but overwhelming just knock them over bonnie back up and looked up his red eyes turned back on but a dark red a blood red in fact i looked closer he was bleeding? Oh shit bonnie screamed the endos moved forwards Your gon-gonna pay for that! Bonnie said in a dark bruising voice i kept kicking the endos over the shot and shot they had bad aim i had disarmed one literally and pulled off its cannon and put it in my arm i looked like megaman i started to rapid fire at the endo army purple guy smiled at me and got his own cannon and help me fend them off Good idea hadn't thought of the- bonnie shot he took my idea as well and armed his only arm with a cannon DIE! He kept shooting at us i shot him he fell the elevator folded up slowly flopping bonnie's body back into the elevator man that was a doozy Yeah.. i said panting what do we do with bonnie i'll take him to my Lair HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what.. Just kidding i'll take him to the labyrinth ok but i'll have to deal with him i'm going to barricade that place and leave it your fired wait what! From being a night guard where hiring for a mechanic Very funny your hired! Oh shut it Heha fine Vex stop the elevator at fredbears infirmary and repair As you wish almighty afton she said sarcastically hey i made you and married you And i do your tasks for you cause you lazy and take care of you Shes got you there pg fine.. You win i chuckled he smiled the door opened hi a girl in the distance said at least a familiar voice of a girl OH MY GOD I FORGOT I LEFT HER HERE! She walked forwards red bear and white rabbit and rat cat springbonnie and spring freddy where fiddling playing or just sleeping while she waited for us wait your that girl from earlier She nodded with a smile with a bruised face and somehow an eye patch on here left eye why does she have that they broke open her eyeball it was bleeding and it was bruised so i injected some stuff to calm her nerves on her left eye down and surgically took her eye out and replaced the hole with metal and gave her an eye patch with a skull on it oh ok then hey you still have your pin she nodded cool i took my hat off revealing my pin in my hair see we match! She jumped up and down COOL! I put rex down he woke up ROUGH! The girl backed up don't worry he won't bite He probably will shut up pg rex moved forwards toward the girl and turned his head like a dinosaur would and made a small roar and jumped on her and nudged his head in her arm she pet him while laughing man this place is a weird place one minute it's happy and cute fun time the other evil and brutality and another depressed or intense actions ya know yeah what's your name little girl? Angelina Aww how cute hmm well call you… lina! Ok! Lina c'mon i bet I could think of- I snapped purple guy YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW! He fell down and crawled away noooo…. GOOD! Lina stood there in inasince cmon sweety lets look around she grabbed my hand I miss my mommy… i turned to purple guy Where are her parents any way he he looked down at the floor PD PD like po- I realized he meant PD as in pegasus device oh God how do you know i was down there when you were working and I saw them on the device I looked at the eyepatch he'd girl with a tomboyish like hair cut she smiled at me with her eyes closed while holding my hand I am not good with breaking the news stuff purple guy had to be he killed kids and hangs out with them all the time man that's messed up to think about Hey purple guy? Yeah.. I think you know what I'm thinking Yeah he pulled out a knife NO NOT THAT DUMB ASS oh the other thing yes he pulled out a gun NOOOO I MEAN THE PD AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PERA- YA KNOW! oh that.. Hey ummm come here Angelina was it? Hm? She walked over to William few minutes later she jumped up and down what..? She ran over to me MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! My eyes widened.. I looked at purple guy He smiled she hates her parents that much Wow okay then White Rabbit red bear Report bonnies in a cage he won't get out freddy and chica and foxy left the hotel springtrap had another "incident"

Doesn't matter we have everything we need redbear said Tape man and orange guy and phone guy confirmed we have everyone on our side they've been secretly been evacuating guest as well they remodeled the transports to carry animatronics as well Good springbonnie and spring freddy white Rabbit and red bear then rat and cat stood front of TONIGHT WE STRIKE TONIGHT WE STRIKE AHAHAHAHA! they rushed to the elevator C'mon you three it's high time we killed the four masterminds i nodded i grabbed my gun from my holster i turned bonnie broke through the stone wall and screamed YOUR GONNA DIE He ran to a different elevator we ran to ours You know him and the others will intercept us right i i know but we'll have enough time to pick up all the employees and animatronics good purple guy flipped the elevator into its platform mode everyone else walked in purple guy pressed the button on the TV the platform moved forward the doors closed behind us Purple guy if we wanna do this We'll need more elevators I know he pulled his phone out Henry get tape guy and phone guy have them activate two more elevators Tonight we strike!

Chapter 3

Tonight we strike

It's been 10 minutes so far no elav- an elevator came from in front of us and connected to ours another one came animatronics and humans alike filled withered dismantled or brand new every one purple guy stood on the red alarm the animatronics and employees looked at him TONIGHT WE STRIKE the cheered back another two elevators came in front of us freddy and chica bonnie foxy stood there with an army of those upgraded endos hey purple guy you still have those canaan things There rainbow Cannons whatever yes I do he threw me one cool hey lina rex will protect you stay away from the bad guys ok? She nodded i gave her my gun it's loaded pressed hard on the trigger to shoot ok don't miss ok? Ok! I put rex down protect her husband eyes went from black to green then back to black Good I turned cooking the rainbow cannon ok lets do this DISARM THE ENDOS AND TAKE THERE CANNONS! Everyone cheered or nodded they all turned to face the four dismantled robots freddy looked up TONIGHT WE! STRIKE! they all jumped and boarded our platform and the brawl began The puppet appeared from the sealing and started to shoot white balls from her fingertips a golden freddy did the same as her a black dismantled one did to Who are they? The order they did protect there secret of immortality until springtrap quit the order they disbanded it after but rejoined to finish springtrap i looked back at the Battlefield funtime freddy's head flew to the floor in front of me i walked over it and lifted my cannon up and fired several times then reloaded and started to destroy the endo skeletons white Rabbit and red bear stood in front of me here Rabbit held out a bigger rainbow cannon with an extra handle and a bigger site what's this a rainbow light cannon i pulled of the rainbow cannon and handed it to redbear and took the Light cannon So is this like A bazooka? Yep cool I smiled evilly and fired at Ann crowd of charging endo skeletons i pulled the trigger they all blew up into parts and flew off the platform Woah freddy charged at me and knocked the Canon from my hands and kicked me to the floor he moved forward and raised his foot over my head golden freddy shot a beam of light at him knocking him over i got up golden freddy was hovering next to me with a hand out I put my hand in his he pulled me up literally up into the air he guided me behind the puppet and shadow freddy Shadow freddy turned to face me taking you to the pool you can bring some people or animatronics with you Ok uhm redbear white Rabbit Purple guy freddy bonnie chica and foxy he looked at me like i was as crazy and I was i had a plan for the four Are you mad? I have a plan he nodded and faded away i started to fall i tried to scream for help till my surroundings changed into the rainbow factory metal checkered railed platforms What? I was on the floor redbear picked me up dont worry your safe Freddy looked at me in the distance Hey freddy! He started to walk toward me the other three tried to follow he raised his hand they stopped we faced each other i pulled him down by his chest listen here no jaw you're not evil and I know it he stared at me if you are kill me he stared into your eyes and my soul i could see his it was a mid teen kid in blue jeans and jacket and black hat and black glasses a watch and a necklace with the rainbow factory logo on it You died here he shook his head and grabbed my arm and put my hand on his head My vision went black then a room aahperd a man in purple and a teen of sorts in a green vest with green dyed hair and a scar across his face stood next to him with a rolled up paper in his hand the purple man said to the kid The deals not done one more thing I need you to do what's that my? Take my blame he shoved him to the floor and ran away and locked glass doors behind him four white ghosts appeared behind he he back up into a suit and put it on and laughed at the ghosts the suit made a loud click sound and then he fell in a pool of his own blood… my vision went black again and another room appeared four kids stood cowering Inn again corner the soul of freddy stood in front of them arms out protecting them from the approaching man with a knife in hand the lights went off then back on bodys on the floor freddys soul or past self stood there not hands his jaw city from his head ear cut off legs torn flesh the man stood there blood covering him cuts on his face and chest Your a tuff one freddy limped forwards You'll… pass..say… he faintly said trying to speak with no jaw purple guy pushed him over without trying he fell his eyes closed the lights went black the bodys were replaced with animatronics the puppet stood in front of them the man was gone my vision went black again I was back in real time i back up your a kid?! He nodded He..help..us he muffled with his robot like voice he nodded springtrap walked out behind the four Well done miss? Scarlit Oh how fetching now let's do business you and your friends leave a- his head twitched he ran at me and grabbed my shoulders GET THE PUPPET AND TELL HER TO GET IN MY HEAD! He twitched and backed up and grabbed his head No we talked about this im in control! Freddy looked at his crazed master he looked back at me and walked over to me and turned to bonnie and the others they looked at each other and walked toward us and joined our band of rebels we've made SHADOW FREDDY! a purple gas filled the air her appeared in the mist the pure clouds faded We need the puppet there's something up with springtrap he turned to looked at springtrap punching himself NOOT STOP IT I'M IN CONTROL! he looked back at me and nodded he reached his hand out the puppet slowly came to be she looked at me what where at am? Springtrap said to get in his head You specifically WHAT I'D BE KILLED IF I ENTERED HIS MIND IT'S ALL ANGER AND DEATH IN THERE i'll come said shadow freddy ok but why I don't know puppet carefully approached springtrap and taped his head shadow freddy taped puppets head and spring traps all three fell to the ground then a ghost like figure came from springtrap it was a? What is that? That's pegasus he had the idea of combining companies into a play land oh the ghost flew out he had a red tux and red fedora and cane and watch he must like red he loved it I'LL KILL YOU he flew at me and faded through me what but how purple guy laughed he pall ready to go to hell what purple guy fell to the ground SCARLET SHUT THE THING DOWN he grabbed pegasus and flew down into the rainbow pool still dropping bodys inside to fuel the place freddy was already up in what seemed like the control room smashing the place The Pegasus Device started to malfunction the bodys were released into the pool a red light turned on a buzz want off in sink a sliding metal door inside the pool opened bodys started to far one by one i stood there in horror girls and boys animatronics all dead just to fuel a city bonnie hit a button and deactivated the back up bodys the pull started to turn grey and black the thrusters below us started to fade off the puppet and shadow freddy woke up my vision went black then I was surrounded by grass animatronics and men women all employees stood there watching Rainbow factory fall freddy bonnie chica foxy where safe springtrap layed deactivated on the grassy bed I looked up and watched in horror bodys and blood rained from the rainbow factory the city crashed a few miles away from us there was an explosion of multi colored fire What happened? Red bear and white rabbit moved toward me freedom finally! Purple guy's body sat on the grass what happened to him he took out pegasus with his own soul he's dead he said something about going time hell yeah he knew he had to pay for his crimes of murder goodbye scarlet try to forget about this place and us it would do us all and favour what do yo- I turned to the remains or remaining animatronics try and ll fell like dominoes ghosts and souls flew to the sky's turned around to looked at springtrap q ghost was above his body and chain attached to his body though Hello miss I'm so sorry for everything he was forcing me to be like my father why pegasus admired my dad to much he wanted to continue my dad's work with his own plan oh.. I'm michal I know oh my dad must have said that I assume yes he was like darth Vader in the end he gave who he was to save everyone Yeah I guess so… so michal what now there all leaving why aren't you I can't i guess I was cursed to stay here… the puppet hovered over to us i dont have much time michal I'm so sorry I had put a spell of sorts on you when you were springlocked i had thought you where your dad the puppets body fell I'm sorry fare well she flew off tape man and phone guy walked over to me i could tell because they had rainbow employee badges and an pin of an phone on phone guy and a tape on tape man's chest we thank you for helping us end this but we must do the same now what phone gut and tape man pulled out syringes they hugged and waved at each other see you up there? You bet man they ejected the syringe in there annoys they fell WAT THE HELL henry walked In front of me we will be arrested if we are alive and then they'll figure everything we've hidden out look keep rex and that girl safe ok? O..ok he pulled a syringe from his pocket goodbye Scarlit it's been a pleasure say hi to the cops for me and I'd adopt the girl and hide rex in your bag before the cops come and take hides for evidence wait eh at YOU TWO HANDS UP orange guy ejected the syringe in his arm and fell in looked around me springtrap was gone so where a few of the animatronics like red bear rat cat white Rabbit and a few others freddy and his crew were gone to so many bodys dead or barely alive a cop ran up and love handcuffed me another cop talking to lina rex was already in my bag he must we Have heard henry Mister? Rogers i didn't do anything we will decide that when where at the station whos this girl her parents died in the crash i see are you a sister? No any relations at no sir her name Angelina solty ok thank you he shoved me in the car lina got in next to me with my bag rex peeked out lina pushed him back in the bag shh! The two police officers got back in two ambulances drove up accompanied bye swat vans all the former employees of rainbow factory either dead or running away a few escaped the employees bodys surprisingly fell to the ground one fell into a puddle and started to electrocute a riot officer put his shield and gun down and picked the man up his face half burned up from electricity it one half revealed an endoskeleton the officer jumped back dropping the body There all robots! WHAT!

A week later…

I turned on the news channel on my small TV

THE FORMER CITY MADE FOR KIDS FELL TO THE GROUND 6 DAYS AGO MORE THAN 7,000 PEOPLE EVACUATED WHILE 60,000 DIED IN THE CRASH ALL ANIMATRONICS WERE DESTROYED 501,000 MISSING PERSONS REPORTS WHERE FOUND IN AN OFFICE AND MORE THAN A THOUSAND TABLES FILLED AND COMPLETED WITH SAWS SYRINGES FILLED WITH RAT POISONING WERE ALSO FOUND WITH BODIES STILL ON SOME TABLES SCIENTISTS ALSO DISCOVERED LOOKING AT THE TASTE OF RAINBOW DRINKS ARE MADE FROM THE BODYS OF HUMANS MORE ON THIS AT 7:30 TONIGHT

Lina turn that shit off will you yes mom…

Rex jumped in my lap on the couch hey buddy redbear and white Rabbit where fighting bout who get about to break open the punching bag first YOU TWO OUT HERE NOW I DIDN'T RESURRECT YOU TWO TO FIGHT they walked out We didn't asked to be OK I'll turn you guys off then NO NO NO NO!! PLEASE NO then stop and go charge or something i better not here you two fine red bear shoved white Rabbit Rabbit shoved him they started to punch each other without yelling wow I regret bringing those two back wheres ran and cat there in my room watching my little pony Oooh Ya know my little pony scares me now because of what happened agreed as long as they like it i don't care anyways dinners ready pancakes again what I like breakfast for dinner whatever…

The end

A special thanks to Angelina also a character in this and a few other stories for editing and making the cover for this book and also illustrating more pictures

Another thanks to DR-FREAK a soon to be youtuber that gave me the idea for serving characters and weapons

This was made by andre dean

DR.FREAK.

Thank you for reading

Check out some of my other stories!


End file.
